


False Idol

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [24]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has only the toy Aragorn left him for company while the man is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Idol

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM #24.

Frodo sighed deeply as the toy slid home.

It was a hand-carved wooden device bought for him by King Elessar to ease the hobbit when his lover was long absent for duty to his kingdom.

The toy was of lovely design, really. It was a long piece, bent back on itself to give the user the best angle for reaching that pleasure spot one’s fingers were many times too short to reach. The grooved handle ensured it would not slip while in use.

Frodo rocked against the faux phallus. Despite the pleasure, he wished it was his king inside him.


End file.
